


Collusion

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Betrayal, Family Drama, Female Dick Grayson, Female Tim Drake, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two Bat Families collide. </p><p>Earth 88 has a female version of Dick and Tim. The other family is after their Damian who went Rouge and is trying to kill them off. They claim that the young Wayne is out to kill them. Of course this world's Bat Family will help. </p><p>Still there's something off with the other World comatose Red Robin and when Batman comes back it's hell on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

“Run, Damian!” 

The was the last thing Damian had heard before he was pushed out of the way and into a portal that was far to bright, far to cold and it tossed him around like a rag doll before suddenly he was falling. Gritting his teeth Damian could see the buildings. 

Taking out a grappling hook he waiting until he was close enough before shooting the line. Swinging to a nearby roof top and landed in a crouch. Standing up he looked up just in time to see a small wormhole close up in the sky. 

Looking around Damian gritted his teeth before vanishing into the night.  
\--

There was nothing unusual about the day until slow and surely things started to vanish. Here and there certain items to build something was going missing and it was a mystery. The Bat Family was checking into it trying to find out what was going on.

With Batman in Space on a galactic mission, the children of the bats tried to piece it together. They couldn’t find who it was on camera because whoever it was had been looping old footage. The strange thing was that whoever it was had slipped it passed Oracle cameras, passed any traps, passed any Wayne security and it was driving the Bat Family crazy. 

They had to find out who it was before to that person found the Bat Cave. 

\--

“Anything?” Dick asked walking into the cave. 

“No.” Tim answered as he continued to search through some cameras trying to find anything that would give them a hint of what they were doing. “I can’t figure how they know all this.” 

“Can’t you get you hack phones or something?” 

“Whoever it is doesn’t want to be found.” Tim sighed rubbing his eyes. “I can’t believe they can slip passed us like this… it’s almost like their… one… of us.” 

“Hm?” 

“Oh shit.” 

The whole cave turned as Tim cursed because the third Robin never did. Suddenly he was typing really fast, eyes locked onto the screen. They all wondered over before he stopped. A flying dot was on the screen falling towards the city as it appeared out nowhere and suddenly a line shot out a swing and there was a figure standing there hidden in armor, a cape, a mask and over it a hood. 

The person was maybe mid teen, standing tall unfazed from the fall before he swung away into the night. 

“Multiverse…” Tim zoomed in. “He’s one of use… but I don’t know who.” 

“If the bastard wanted to come home, why didn’t he come to us for help?” 

“Because Damian doesn’t want to be found.” A female unfamiliar voice said and they all whipped around to see a female Nightwing there. “Whoa, I’m a guy in this verse?! Talk about mind blown!” 

\--

Dick woke up with a swift smack to the face. “Ow! Jason why did you hit me?!” 

“Cause you passed out!” Jason barked. “Get your ass up Grayson!”  
Heling the older one to his feet he paused seeing three people standing there, well two, one was passed out and the other Jason Todd was holing a small passed out female. There was the female Nightwing looking around interested in things. 

“It’s different here,” She said before pulling off his mask. “I’m Dixie, this is Jason and our sister… Tam.” 

“So, that’s Drake?” Damian smirked. “As a girl.” 

“Shut up, Demon Spawn.” Tim stood and looked at the other self. “She’s sick… she’s really pale.” 

“She’s in a coma.” Dixie said his happiness slumping. “We had to bring her with us… if we left her than she would have been killed.” 

“Got a med wing?” The other Jason said. “She might need something because the ride over here wasn’t an easy one.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Dick walked over to him. “This way.” 

\--

“Who do you think they are?” Barbara said as they watched form the screen. “I mean, we know their from another universe but… they seem to work better as a family.” 

In the screen the other Red Hood and Nightwing worked together to get their Red Robin comfortable on the medical bed. They setup the IV, the breathing tube, the monitors and they dressed her in a warm white night grown, socks, and they even put a pillow on her. 

“They seem to care about her unlike you,” Dick grinned looking at Jason. “Look at another you being all kind.” 

“Shut the hell up.” Jason growled. “Look at them, talking. Oh, here they come.” 

They all turned to the duo as they walked up. 

“Thanks,” Dixie said. “She’ll be comfortable now.” 

“You want answers.” Said the other Jason Todd. “We’ll give them to you if you promise us something.” 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t let our Damian kill Tam.” Dixie said simply. “He’s the reason she’s the way she is.” 

“Should have known.” Tim huffed looking at the ten year old, “Is it so hard to leave me alone in any universe.” 

“Tt.” 

\--

They settled on calling the other Jason, Jay. The had Dixie, Jay, and the comatose Tam or Tamatha was her full name. They found out that the three of them were the same age except for the other Damian. He was thirteen and he was apparently out to kill them all. 

They said that Batman had died three years beforehand, a war with Aliens and that he died to save the world. A great loss and after that they had been getting along, fighting crime when suddenly the were expose out of nowhere. 

Everything fell apart, their identities relieved along with videos of them in the cave. The whole world came after them, the rouges, the government, everyone. Suddenly they realized who had given away their secret and when the had gone after Damian for answers he isolated them each. Tam had gotten them out but before they could go after Damian he had taken Tam hostage. 

They looked for weeks until the found her half dead. She was badly beaten, underweight and dying without a soul in the world. Damian had missed her heart by a few milters. A miracle because Tam’s heart was off those few because of an injury a few years beforehand. 

They did the best but she hadn’t woken since. They found Damian but he had escaped to this universe and with their world in chaos they couldn’t risk leaving her there because Damian was going to kill her first to finish what he started. 

A traitor.  
A black sheep of the Bat Family and the needed to catch him as soon as they could.

“Damian will kill to get to his target.” Jay said and looked at the unconscious Tam. “And right now, Tam is his target.” 

\--

The Other Damian stood on a building just out of the cameras and glared at the Manor. 

So...they brought Tamatha? 

Perfect.


	2. Sister

The other Damian stood there across the building as he listened in on the conversation going on in the Bat Cave. They hadn't taken Tamatha's com out of her suit so when they crossed over it was still activated. They didn't know it wouldn't shut off by a press of just a button but with a code to follow.

It was amazing what they told the other Bat Family. The time of the death of their Father up until the moment they arrived. Tamatha was placed in the Med Bay. Good, she would be there when he stomred the place.

It would be easy since she was in a coma.

The Prince of Darkness turned away before taking off into the night.

He had worked to do.

\--

"So, back in your world," Dick started as he and his female counterpart ate some Chinese food and were watching a movie. "How did you become Nightwing?"

"I was seventeen and Bruce helped me figure out what I wanted to do and I became Nightwing. Only thing was he made me stop talking to the press and I got an ear full from- Never mind, it's not important who scolded me, but either way it worked out well." She took a bite of the noodles. "I still wished he had let hang a giant poster of myself in my room."

Laughing Dick took a bite of chicken. "So he'd see it when you went to visit?"

"Visit what?" Dixie took another bite. "Wait… you don't live in the Manor?!"

"No! You do?!"

"Yes!"

At the same time they pointed at each other and yelled. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?!" Dick almost squealed out. "Why are you still living at home?! What about Bludheaven and what about your Loft?!"

"Why would I live there? I love my home, and I loved my family, why in the world would I leave my family?!" She looked appealed. "You left didn't you?! I bet you just up and left like poof!"

"No, it was fight with Batman and then I punched him!"

"I can't even look at you!" Dixie shook her head.

They continued to both shock each other and to be over dramatic about things so when Jason and Jay walked in the quickly made an exit to avoid the drama queens. They went out to the back to walk about with Jason asking questions trying to get more out of his counterpart but Jay easily ad to seemly simple questions.

"Alright, spill what's going on with your Bat?" Jason glared. "You said he was dead and if that's true than f*ck yeah, but something doesn't add up."

"Don't say that." Jay glared at at him a dark demeanor coming over him. "Don't you ever be happy that my dad is dead."

Taken aback Jason frowned before glaring. "You and your Bats get along?"

"Yeah, any reason why we shouldn't?" Jay watched him with an evil eye. "Or do you just have Daddy issues?"

"Because of that bastard the Joker is still alive!"

"I get it now," Jay turned to him. "You went after the Joker even after he told you not too, didn't you? Going after someone you know is so insane that killing to hurt the Bat was the best idea."

"You don't know what's like."

"I do… someone almost died to save me and then the two of us… we laid in the med bay for months. I was able to heal up faster but the other person didn't wake up for almost a year and lost a years worth of family and friends." Jay paused before turning around to walk away. "I disobeyed thinking I knew better, thinking that I could handle it but what kind of idiot do you have to be to try and take on someone who kills children without a second thought."

"Who was the other person?"

"… No one. It doesn't matter who it was anymore." Jay turned back towards the Manor. "I gotta check on Tam."

"It's not like she's going anywhere."

"You don't know Damian than."

\--

Tim and Alfred moved Tam's limbs in a circular motion to keep the muscles strong and to keep the blood flow going. Tim noted that his counter part was smaller than him. Alright Tim was naturally small but he never minded it. It helped when you can to make escapes, crawl into tiny places and to hide in small dark shadows and it also meant he could get away with certain things by being small and cute including before Bruce left for space when both he and Damian at trying to kill each other and when he yelled at them Tim played small and cute and Damian was grounded longer.

Than again trying to look cute and ended up looking like a rabid Rottweiler was not Damian's best moments. Still he was five three and weighted about one hundred and twenty pounds but he looked younger and most people seemed to like him like that. Even Kon would give up a fight now a days when one of the other Titians would remake that a big muscle bound teen tower over smaller teen was just wrong.

This Tim- No, this Tam Drake-Wayne was maybe five feet tall, weight was about one hundred and eight and she had more of a baby face than he did but than again she was also a girl. Even with her eyes closed Tim knew she had big eyes like him. Midnight hair that went to mide back but the hair had been brushed out and laid in one long braid.

Pale just like him and Tim wondered if she liked to sleep in until noon just like him. As he thought of other things that they might do the same he heard a beeping noise on the Bat Computer. Alfred told him to go see it so Tim stopped an left to see what it was.

It was a message from Bruce!

"Alfred, it's from Bruce. He says that… it'll take anywhere from a few more days to week And that he want us all to have a family dinner." Tim looked over to the old man. "Should I tell them about the others?"

"Yes, but let's not tell the others about the message. It will be a nice surprise."

"Alright," Tim typed it out before turning to him. "What else does she need?"

"Nothing for now." Alfred covered her in a warm blanket. "I believe that she will be alright for a couple of hours."

"I'm going to get some work down."

\--

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong with Tamatha and Alfred knew it. Even those she was still out cold something was happening. He saw her twitch once on the screen and saw the other world's Dixie and Jason run forward and he thought they would be happy that she might be waking up.

He had not expecting them to inject her with something and then looked relived when she went back into a comatose state. He was slowly switching out the medicine they were giving her with plain pain medicine so she would stay asleep and changed the vitals to fake constant one and he monitored her real ones.

They were becoming normal much like a normal person's. Something was differently up but he was going to see what happened next. To be careful he switched the feed the other's got to a loop and watched the real one.

Four days later Alfred came to change her sheets and help her into fresh clothes and to sponge her down when he saw someone there. A figure slightly shorter than Tamatha Drake and a black cape. The short spiky hair he recognized and this boy was bigger much like his sergeant son Bruce was at the age but this one was already a warrior.

Alfred saw him round the bed slowly and saw a black mask on the other Damian's face, his armor like a knight's and on his back two crisscross swords with gold bands on the hilt and on his chest was the Bat symbol but it looked like was cracked like ice or glass.

The other Damian stopped by here before slowly reaching over. "Tamatha. Wake up."

She bearly opened her eyes blinking for a second before her head fell sideways.

"What did they give you?" The other Domain said before pulling out a small syringe and injected it into her IV carefully before waiting she sat up suddenly terrified and gasping as big blue eyes looked around in fear. "It's alright!"

She locked on Damian. "G…get… me…o-out…"

"I know," Damian started to remove everything before helping her up. She couldn't stand up by herself because of the remaining drugs in her body. Helping Tam the other Damian held her up by her elbows and walked her around the table.

"Come on, we can leave this way."

"…?"

"In a another world's Bat Cave." Damian said. "We need to hurry, they made them believe I'm the reason for your current state."

She crumpled but didn't hit the ground and Damian helped he back up before carrying her over his shoulders when someone landed next to him and it was Dick and Jason, both ready to fight. Damian glared at them in an eerie clam manner before carefully setting Tam down and out of the way before he turned to them and smirked.

"Alright," The other Damian said and got into a stance. "When you're ready."

"No one likes a smart ass." Jason grinned and shot about eight rubber bullets and was stunned when the other Damian swatted them away like it was nothing. "What the hell?!"

"I said when you're ready." The other Damian smirked. "You have one minute before I beat the hell of you or if you move… I won't hurt you."

Laughing Dick took out his batons. "I like him."

"Shut up."

They both charged the other Damian and the other Damian smirked. "Very well,"

Tim walked into the cave only to have Jason flying back into a wall with such force he thought the cave was dented.

"What in the…?!" Tim gasped as something zoomed past him and embedded Jason in the shoulder making him yell out. "Jason!"

"He's here! The other Damian's here!" Jason yanked out the little knife. "Damn brat is freaking strong!"

"A little help!" Dick called barely able to keep out of the way of the other Damian's swords. "Oh shit, are you trying to kill me!"

"Yes." The other Damian said casually. "Why else would I try stabbing you?"

"Sassy, I like that- Urgh!" Something hit Dick on the back of the head. "Who? She's awake!"

Tamatha had thrown a rock right at Dick's back. It missed his head but it hit his shoulder rather hard and she was glaring at him like he was some sort thing that needed to be killed off. Dick was than suddenly thrown to the floor and a boot came down to stomp on his stomach hard knocking all the air out of him.

"Ugh!"

"Stay down or I won't be as kind as I am now."

"Oh this is you being kind?" Dick gasped. "I'd hate to see your bad side… Any time now, Jason."

"DAMIAN!"

The other Damian smirked and turned to see his world's Nightwing and Red Hood charging at him with their weapons ready. Jumping away he steadied his swords and soon the three of them where battling it out. It was a site to see as Damian didn't seem to have too much trouble fighting both of them at once well as where Dixie and Jay were trying desperately to put him down.

Tamathan was inching away towards a dark corner determined to hide. Alfred rushed over to her and she gasped before letting him help her up and out of the way. The other Damian noticed however and threw the other two off and with a fierce growled he started towards the old man.

"Give me back my sister!"

She held up her hand to let him know it was okay so he paused before jerking back right before the female Nightwing could hit him over the head. He punched her in the stomach with the hilt of his swords before kicking her out of the way as Jay shot at him and once again other Damian easily dodged the bullets before slicing, yep, slicing the guns in half before bashing Jay's head against the wall knocking him out.

"Now than, just you." Damian pointed his sword at Dixie. "Stand down."

"Like hell I will!" She charged at him before suddenly she was knocked down on the floor by a large shadow. "Bruce?!"

Batman struck a nerve in her neck and she crumpled as he laid her down as he stood up and glared at everyone in the cave.

"What the hell is going on?!"


	3. Partners

Dixie Grayson aka Nightwing.

Jason Todd aka Red Hood

Tam Drake aka Red Robin

Damian Wayne aka Prince of Darkness

"This file says that the other Damian never became Robin?" Dick asked as the five of them sat in a room together. The other family was currently all locked up in tight cells designed for each of them in case of a fall out that went horribly bad. "Why?"

"When I was in space," Bruce started his face serious. "I revived a message. It was cryptic but the person was asking for help. It read that this Bat Family came here out of bad blood and that that world's Damian never became Robin because he had respect for his sister and was waiting for her to hand it down so when the time came and Red Robin was born the other Damian had gone by his nick name The Prince of Darkness and liked it. The older two against the younger two and the younger two against the older two. They are at war with each other just as recently as a year ago."

"What?" Dick looked shocked. "Why?"

"Apparently when the Prince was away with his team on a covert mission the other two had told Tamatha to come with them, that the youngest was in trouble. She went. That's all we and the other world's person knows and when The Prince returned he found that his sister was missing and had been missing for months. When questioned about where she was Dixie and Jay say they hadn't a clue and that she had parted with them after a mission that turned out to be nothing but a wild goose chase." Bruce pulled out a folder and opened it up. "The other Damian went looking for Tam with his team and in doing so found betrayal of the Bat Clan and swore revenge if he found her dead and if not they would come back to Gotham and chase them out. From what I was told Damian found her at Cadmus being used as an experiment by Waller. It doesn't say what happened to her but we all know it was pure hell."

They all silently agreed.

"They vanished for five months after than before resourcing at Wayne Enterprise to take back the company as both of them were heirs to both the Company and Wayne Manor."

"Wait," Jason put his hand up. "Are you saying that in this world Damian and Tim get the company and manor."

"You two don't live here." Bruce pointed out. "Tim knows how to handle the Company and when the time comes both he and Damian will be partners."

"Tim has freaking apartment!"

"No, I moved back in when Bruce came home." Tim looked at Jason. "I've been here for almost a year, what did you think when you come here and I'm always here?!"

"What?!" Jason looked shocked. "When the hell did that happen?!"

"Really Jaybird?!" Dick groaned. "I can't believe you didn't notice!"

"You idiot!" Damian joined in. "Why are you even in this family?!"

"Alright enough!" Bruce barked. "We have another problem at hand."

"What?"

"According to this the four of them had paired of as partners at a young age. Damian and Tam-"

A loud explosion.

\--

"You're funny," The Prince of Darkness said drawing his swords. "You two thought your plan would work."

"Still enough to kill you, Damian," Dixie glared pulling out her batons. "You're still weak from the traveling through worlds."

"Funny," Damian smirked. "Considering I knocked out your partner."

"I'm going to down you little bastard." Jay said. "You die today!"

"Let's see what a traitors can do."

"HEY!" A voice yelled but the two were already charging at each other. "Stop!"

The Bat family watched them battled and as hard as they two hit, as hard as they fought it was clear that the other Damian was not at all weakened and he was playing with her. He was going to wait until she messed up once with her anger and that's all it would take.

"Stop!" Dick went to join in to stop them when his foot was grabbed back and he fell. Looking back he saw Tam had a hold of his foot and she looked purely pissed off. "What are you doing?"

"Kill her, Damian!" She screamed. "Kill her!"

"Stop!" Tim shouted. "We don't kill!"

"You don't," Other Damian said charging at Dixie. "But we do!"

"Enough!" Batman knocked them away from each other. 'Our world, our rules! No killing!"

Shockley Damian backed down, putting his one sword away before causally walking over to the cell, unlocking it and helping Tam to her feet pointed to Batman with a sword.

"We are leaving, but know this," Damian gave them all a look that sent shiver except Batman because well, Batman. "If they come after us we will kill them."

"let's go," Tam whispered looking sick. "We need to go."

"Keep the Gypsy Whore and Street Rat Orphan because once were gone and if they dare fallow us, I will make their deaths last for months."

They vanished suddenly in smoke bombs.

\--

"Alright, start talking," Bruce growled at the two tied up bats that also had been giving something so their muscles would be too relaxed to move. "Answers. Now."

They remained silent.

"Bruce?" Tim said walking over. "Um, the other Damian says that his mother is trying to come over and sent me a message that she on our side."

Both Dixie and Jay's heads shot up and they looked at each other with a very clear 'Oh shit' face.

"What did else did he say?"

"To let him please kill them," Tim pulled out his phone. "He also says that he used some of your emergency money to care for Tam and said that if you want answers than you should be receiving a message from his Mother soon."

"Whoa, Talia?" Dick looked at his counterpart. "Is she okay in your world?"

Dixie says nothing but looked nervous.

"We're dead." Jay said. "Just dead."

"Don't worry we'll keep Talia away." Dick said. "Even if she came here we can send her back. Probably."

\--

"Something's wrong here," Bruce said as he watched the two. "They haven't tried to escape."

"I wonder why," Tim said zooming in. "They had chances."

"We'll see if we can get in contact with the other universe and go from there. If nothing we can send them home." Bruce took about something. "Hm,"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just need to contact Superman to see if anyone else came through from the other side."

\--

Alfred heard the doorbell ring. Setting his things down Alfred walked over and opened the to find the other Damian and Tam standing there. Damian wore black dress suit much like his sergeant son Bruce used to ware at that age, Armani, black with gray instead of a white under dress shirt, no tie, but opened at the top.

Tam wore a black that shaped into a heart on her chest, it was short so black leggings accompanied it along with black boots with heels, a choker was on her neck that had a red hear on it and a locket. Gloves finger-less gloves and gold earrings along with a two ponytails marked with red bows.

"Hello, Alfred," Tamatha says. "Came we come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

Damian and Tam sat at a table drinking some tea.

As they had a silent conversation Alfred had inform the family that they were there. As they ate what they were offered, a few scones and cookies, they split the last scone between them.

That was something Tim and Damian would never do, maybe a death match but never splitting it. These two seemed so in tuned with each other that it didn't matter if they talked or not because they were in tuned.

Bruce noticed right away how they moved with each other. It was an ease that he knew all too well. When he had first worked with Superman they had been at odds but working together for years, the countless years in the Justice League, their time on missions it was a partnership that came when you were on the same wave lengths in mind and that you could know excitably what the other was speaking before they spoke it and these two were exactly that.

If you looked close enough they where moving in tune with each other. There wasn't a pull between that would even imply romance so... partners. Tam looked up at them as they walked in and her eyes were the same baby blue eyes as Tim but bigger.

She smiled at them nodded but the other Damian moved a bit forward blocking anyone from getting close to her and it was eerily calm they were.

"Hello." Tam smiled at him. "Sorry we didn't get to meet under other circumstances."

"I want a explanation."

"If we had one we would tell you." The other Damian said. "However we don't have all the pieces."

"What are the ones you have." Bruce demanded taking a seat and noticed how the other Damian looked aggravated. "Now."

"Well, we were investigating-"

"Drake."

She looked at the other Damian with raised eyebrow.

"They're coming."

Not a second later did Dixie come out of nowhere.

\--

Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian where trying to figure out what to do with a now sedated Jay and Dixie. As they were going over things something made the air tremble. Being still they waited as it happened again and suddenly a portal opened and in jumped someone who landed easily and she stood up.

She wore a short flared green sleeveless dress, purple stockings, green boots, a purple little belt, purple gives and her hair was shoulder length hair and when she stood up she had purple glasses a mini green bowler hat pined onto her hair and in his hands was a green cane.

"Phew!" She smiled excitedly. "I didn't think I was going to make it! Hello, I'm Edna Nygma and I'm known as The Riddler."

There was a long pause and Edna's smile slipped.

"Oh no, I'm a bad guy here aren't I?"

"I got her." Jason grinned. "Let's put you down for a bit. Easy target, after all-...?!"

"Jason!" Dick yelled as the other went down out cold. "What did you do?!"

"It was only a knock out spray." Edna showed them. "Besides I know the next part is hard to hear, but I'm part of the Bat Family."

"Sure you are." Damian growled. "I don't believe."

"You look angry. Are you alright?" Edna pulled out a candy. "Want some?"

"No!"

"What's going on?" Bruce asked as they came down. "And you are...?"

"Hello, Mother." Other Damian said. "We're glad you made it."

Dead silence before Dick spoke. "Did you just say... Mother...?"

"Yes." Tam said. "Well, through adoption of course."

"Wait, she adopted you?" Tim asked. "So.. you two don't like with your Bruce?"

"We do." Tam looked at him. "We're a family."

"Their boyfriend and girlfriend?" Damian said with a strangled voice and the ten year old looked like he was going to die right there. "Dating?!"

"No of course not," Other Damian said to clam his younger version of himself before smirking evilly. "Their husband and wife."

Damian fainted.


	5. Edna Origins Part One of Two

Edna Nygma was very gifted from a young.

When she was little she asked a billion questions. Now that she was eighteen she was entering The Gotham City Police Department. Oh, yeah it was the Cyber Department but it was a start.

The redhead had graduated from Gotham University at eighteen, only a month ago, had top scores was the best of the best and she was eager to get to work. Walking into the GCPD she waved and greeted everyone and anyone happily and most of them just gave her raised eyebrow or just went on their way.

Sitting down at her assigned desk, Edna took out her laptop and placed it next to the desk computer before reaching into her bag she brought and pulled out a little purple cup and green pencils, a picture of her and her pet chicken, no one better ask why, some purple and green headphones, a little painting and a poster filled with self made riddles.

"Edna Nygma." A voice called. "Nygma!"

"Here!" Edna jumped up. "I'm over here, just setting up my desk. How can I help you, sir?"

"Commissioner Leob wants you."

"Oh, alright." Edna got up and the man looked at her picture of her and her pet chicken and he gave he an odd look. "What? It's not weird."

"Yeah, it is."

\--

There was something wrong with his radio transmission. As he tried to fix them Bruce noticed that someone was trying to hack his Batman satellite. Of course had had sent it up from his friend Clark Kent, who seriously needed consider stop using glasses as a cover, but the super powered teen had take up his satellite and it had a Bat Symbol on it, however it didn't' explain who was trying to hack into it.

Taking out his laptop he started to trace the single of who as doing this. It chimed at the GCPD and just before he could pinpoint who it was the single cut off. Frowning Bruce closed the laptop before decided he was going to visit the place as Batman and put an end to it before it got worse.

When Batman got there he went into the cyber department and found only one person there. A redhead woman, probably eighteen but looked about two years younger. She was typing away furiously at her computer and was glancing around nervously.

Ah, so she knew he might come. That was interesting. Still young and very well new to being The Bat-Man, Bruce couldn't help himself and slowly crept up on her before whispering right above her.

"Boo."

"Ahhh...!" Edna screamed jumping up and banging the man in the face and he backed up holding his face and she held her head as she fell off the computer chair holding tight to her head. "Ow...! Ooh, don't do that- Oh it's you! Y-your real!"

"Yes, I am." Batman rubbed his face. "Why are you tracking me."

"Oh it's because I'm a police officer." Edna smiled before frowning. "I'm a police officer and I place you under arrest."

"Cute."

"Yes, I am, but you are still under arrest and I have cuffs... Oh, somewhere around here, don't move! I didn't lose them, they're... um, here? No, that my sandwich... Maybe here? No. Don't leave! I'm finding them."

Batman just stared before turning around walking off when she grabbed onto his cape and tried to dig her heel into the floor. Dragging her along Batman looked for a way out as the redhead held tight.

Surprisingly she wasn't afraid of him and was calming she had the handcuffs somewhere and please not to leave. Finding a good place to leave Bruce used his grappling gun before trying to pry her off and paused.

"You hand cuffed your hand."

"Yes, I'm aware and now I'll hand cuff myself to you." Edna grinned before trying to cuff his hand when he moved it. "Oh, give me your hand please."

"No."

"I said please." Edna whined. "Please, my Boss is such a mean person. He calls me names and makes fun of my British accent and makes fun of Question."

"Question?"

"My pet Chicken."

"Your... pet chicken?"

"I saved her from being killed."

\--

Somehow they both ended up on the roof splitting Edna sandwich and talking about criminals and how they get away with things, the bad cops in the PD and other things until Batman paused looking up.

"Sun's coming up."

"Oh no! I need to go home and feed Question." Edna jumped up. "Help me down, please?"

"How about we meet here tomorrow? Just us."

"I woudl like that."

\--

Edna was grind up the chicken feed as Question couldn't eat right after he beak had been cut. She was three years old and Edna had rescued her from people who were being arrested and they saved the other animals but thought she was too far gone so Edna took her.

It took a while but Question could walk now but needed to have her food made into a paste like substance so she could eat. Edna had a problem because she lived in the city so with a few days for work she made in indoor little park for Question including real grass and a miniature tree along with toys and a mirror.

It was half the living room but worth it. Mixing up the food and getting the water Edna set the food down.

"Dinner time, Question, come on." Edna called before going to cook her own food. "It's your favorite!"

Clucking was heard as the chicken came around before happily eating it. The Chicken was half way done when she looked up and walked off as her owner continued to cook her food.

"Huh. It is a chicken."

"Oh my god!" Edna cried whirling around. "Batman? What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you and Question." Batman set down a ball that Question pushed around for a few second before going back to her food. "Hm. I thought she'd play with that more."

"Um, are you hungry?" Edna smiled. "I always make extras and I have some wine."

"That woudl be nice." Batman walked over to her. "The leads you sent me worked out. I left them for the police."

"That's wonderful." Edna smiled befoe looking at him. "Riddler me this?"

"Go on."

After a few riddles the two were sitting down eating the food Edna had made and drinking the wine. They talked about this and that and they woudl pet Question when she would come sit on them.

After a while Batman headed out and Edna waved goodbye before getting onto the work that Batman had brought her. Pulling out the chips Edna plugged it into the port before settling down to get things done.

\--

"Edna." 

"Yes, Bats?" Edna looked up from the man across from her as they ate dinner. "something on your mind?" 

"I want you to call me Bruce." Bats pushed hsi cowl back. "Bruce Wayne-"

Edna spit her drink all over the man's face. "I knew it!" 

"... I need a towel." 

"Oh, right a towel!" She rushed to get one. "I told you I was close to figuring it out! I told you! This is so exciting!" 

As she got closer Bruce pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. 

The best part? 

She kissed back.


	6. Edna Part 2

"One of the things I never thought I would be walking a chicken." Bruce mused as he and Edna walked around the Manor grounds with Question on a leash. "She looks happy."

"She is," Edna smiled holding onto his arm and leaning against to him. "She's never been in a big place. Look at her! She's so happy!"

"Well, our baby deserves the best."

"Is that why you got her a demimonde covered leash?" Edna smiled nuzzling his shoulder happily. "Well, she's part of the family so she should have a name."

"Like Bat-Chicken? I can see her now, taking down criminal and throwing bat-a-rang to stop them from getting away." Bruce laughed along with Edna as they continued on their walk. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted ask you something."

"Yes?"

Stopping Bruce leaned down to pick up Question who clucked and kneels down in front of Edna and took out a box that he hooked onto Question's collar and opened it revealing a old band with a green demimonde ring.

"Edna Nygma will you Marry Me-?"

"YES!" Edna tackled him to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes!"

\--

"You know..." Edna gasped as she was helped back up from training. "When you said... 'Do you want to come out onto the field with me?' I thought you meant me know some self defense... Not going into a year or so of training."

"We both know you'll be out there one day and besides wouldn't you like to say to your grand kids one day you helped clean up Gotham?" Bruce laughed and helping her into a stance again. "Alright ready?"

"Of course," Edna crouched. "I got to admit though, I'm getting closer and closer on where you trained."

"It varies."

"I'll still figure it out." Edna smiled and struck ad him missing. "That was closer, wasn't it?!"

"Yeah, it was." Bruce grinned getting back into a stance. "Have you've thought of a name for yourself yet?"

"Seeing as Batwoman sounds odd for me and that my choice is green and purple and it might not suit it, I'm at a lost. Almost like a riddle I can't solve."

"A riddle that a riddler can't solve?"

"...A Riddler...? That's it!" Edna manged to hit Bruce across the face knocking him down. "I'll call myself The Riddler!"

\--

Edna was brushing out her hair as she was passing by the front of the Manor. She had to go get herself fitted for her wedding dress when they was rapid knocking was heard. Rushing over she opened it.

"Who is it- Mrs. Drake! What a nice surprise- Oh my god, what?! What's are you doing?!" Edna cried as a baby was shoved into her arms. "Who's this?"

"That's a baby." She said dropping a dipper bag of inside. "My husband and I are late for our flight and that stupid Nanny of ours tells us she's on her required two week vacation! Can you believe the nerve?!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Edna said overwhelmed as the woman shoved a stroller with a car seat into the Manor and she watched it roll until it smacked against the stairs. "Who's baby is this...?"

"Mine." She said with disgust. "Had I known what I was getting into I would just have aborted it."

"You have a child?! And that's a horrible thing to say!" Edna cried looking at the little baby girl tensed looking unused to being held and she saw the little baby understood the mean things being said. "Babies can understand you, Mrs. Drake!"

"I shall pay you upon my return." Janet didn't even look at baby fore leaving with a now cheerful tone. "We're going to Paris!"

"...Uh..." Edna looked down at the little baby that had big blue eyes and was staring at her stiffly. "Hello baby... Wait. Janet! Janet, what's the baby's name?! Janet, come back and tell me the baby's name! "

\--

"Miss Edna?"

Looking up Edna saw Alfred walking to the room. "Alfred, help."

"What is all the fuss about?"

"Janet Drake just gave me a baby to watch and she says the baby's her! I didn't even know the Drakes even had a child."

"Nither did I." Alfred looked at the baby. "A boy or a girl?"

"...Girl and I don't even know the name... I'll go put her upstairs and give that woman a piece of my mind. Who just shoved a baby to a random stranger?! We don't even like each other!"

"Shall I contact the Wedding Boutique?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Edna rushed to the stroller. "Alfred can you call that idiot and tell her to tell me the babies name! Oh and the poor thing is wet... soaked, didn't she change the poor baby? Come on, baby let's get you cleaned up... yes, we'll get you cleaned up..."

\--

Edna was putting on a dress as the baby, her name was Tamatha, she was one and half, was sitting down watching watching in the stroller annoying a nice cool bottle, which concerned Edna because the baby was almost two and didn't know about sippy cups and also had some little baby snacks.

After getting id of the odd clothes Edna had dressed her in a little dress and some shoes and socks to match. It was a rose pink and she had even sprang for a Batman stuffed toy because the little girl had seen it and was suddenly very much alive with big puppy eyes for the thing.

In face it was sitting behind her and looked like it was holding Tam. Smiling Edna walked in front of Tam and spun around.

"What do you think, Tam?"

Tam stared at her before opening her mouth like she was going to answer before closing it again. This happened for another minute before the little girl started to suck on her bottle with wide eyes.

"Aw, it's okay," Edna cupped the little chubby cheeks and kissed her head. "I don't like it either."

Almost five dresses later and Edna wasn't happy with her choices. There were more but she wasn't sure. They said when you knew you knew but she didn't know. At least not yet.

"Alright, Tam, how about we go grab some lunch and than look over a few more dresses?" Edna picked up Tam and sat her on her hip. "You can't be in that stroller all the time, right?"

Tam stared at her before nodding and a little smile was seen.

"Alright let's go and I'm going to treat you to the best place in Gotham! We'll the best in at least my book." Edna rolled the stroller out and let the workers know that she would be back. "We'll get some ice cream and maybe go see a movie, and let's get you some toys, Tammy."

Almost five hours later Edna found her dress and let out a scream of joy causing Tam to have wide eyes.

\--

There were things Edna hated about being at a Wayne parties or any high sosicty parties. They came with questions. Hard ones that she knew the answers too but they were hard to get over.

Where did you grow up? Easy. Gotham. Where did you go to school? Easy. Gotham university. Where did you meet Bruce? We bumped into each other and shared a sandwich.

Who are your parents? Hard. Don't answer. What part of Gotham did your grow up in? Lie about it. Do you have grandparents? Hard. I don't know. Do you have any family that we no of? Hard. Maybe.

"Is this your baby?"

"No." The question caught Edna off guard as she held Tam in her arms. "This is Tamatha Drake. Janet and Jack's daughter."

"They have a child?" One of them said.

"That's what I said." Edna said before excused herself. "I must be attending to some matters."

\--

Bruce found Edna reading a book to Tam in their bed. Smiling he watched for a few minutes before walking in.

"So, these are the matters?"

"Very important maters. We're leaning about space." Edna smiled before sighing. "Is the party over? Say yes, please."

"No, it's still going on." Bruce walked over to them and got itno the bed before leaning over and smling at Tam. "This is important. Do you like space Tam?"

She nodded slowly looking at him.

"Well, than let's read some more." Bruce took the book and they all curled together he read until the little girl fell asleep. Looking at his bride to be Bruce smiled and whispered softly. "Let's tuck her in and get rid of our guests."

"Good idea." She whispered back. "They might ruin a beautiful dream Tam's having."

\--

[Three months later]

Edna was flushed, panting and coming down from her orgasm as her now husband laid on her, but not crushing. Holding on tight to him. Bruce rolled over and brought her onto him as they laid there enjoying the bliss.

Their honeymoon was in France.

They had gotten there about a three days ago and hadn't left the room much. More so they had been busy with something else. The wedding had been beautifully and they had danced late into the night and took a jet to the Country of Love and to Bruce' surprise was that Edna spoke fluent French.

Apparently she had been bored in school and deiced that learning French was a good way to keep her mind active.

Edna sighed happily rubbing her cheek against Bruce's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bruce kissed her forehead. "I never thought I woudl find some so perfect."

"I am pretty perfect." Edna smiled before kissing his cheek. "However I don't think I would be perfectly complete without you."

\--

[Two weeks later]

The returned to the Manor with Bruce and Edna talking in the back of the limo talking about the upcoming charity balls and parties and than there was the running of WE and what they had to get done when the car pulled to a slow.

"My word!" Alfred said. "Is that young Tamatha?"

"Tammy?" Edna sat up quickly with her husband. "Oh my god, Bruce, my baby!"

Outside little Tamatha was toddling down the roads. She had a little backpack on that Bruce had gotten her when they went to the zoo. She had on a wrinkled and stained dress, her shoes didn't match and her hair was messy. She was hugging her Batman plushie tight to her chest and she was pulling a little rolling backpack and it was so small it could only only two books that where sticking out.

"Pull over Alfred," Bruce order and the second they stopped they jumped out. "Tam!"

The little girl jumped looking frightened before she saw them. Tamatha broke into a smile and she let out a squeal of happiness as she ran towards them and Edna scooped her up holding her tightly.

"Tammy, Oh, Tammy, my sweet little baby, what happened?" Edna was tearful as she looked at Bruce with anger and hate for The Drakes but most of it was hurt and sadness for Tam. "Bruce, we need do something."

"I agree..." Bruce was looking at Tam close before holding his arms and she smiled at him and reached over. Bruce picked her up and turned her side way and that noting her bruises and tear stained face before kissing her on the forehead. "Let's go home, Baby Doll."

\--

Bruce and Edna walked of the courthouse with their new daughter Tamatha Jacqueline Wayne. Edna had dressed her up in cute hot pink leggings with black little shoes and pink dress with a black bow on it. The coat was a shade off black.

"Alright," Bruce took Tam and tossed her in the air getting a giggling laugh. "Now that your our baby now, how about we go celebrate?"

"O-o-okay, Daddy." Tam had her little hands on his cheeks. "Daddy loves me?"

"I love you so much."

"Mommy l-loves me?"

"I love you, Tammy," Edna kissed the little chubby cheek before kissing Bruce as well smiling feeling so happy now that Tam was theirs. "So, where are we going?"

"We're going to Hayle's Circus." Bruce lifted Tam high up. "Look her fly, Edna!"

"Like an acrobat!"

\--

Tam was eating the cotton candy and holding onto his Batman Plusie as her Mommy and Daddy walked towards their seats. Mommy was holding her and Daddy was carefully helping them to their seats.

Once they sat down Tam go comfortable between them. Biting into the sweet fluffy sugar she looked around wide eyed and was smiling like crazy. With big eyes the little girl waited when they announced over the tent that there were taking pictures backstage before the show started and everyone was welcome.

That excited Tam and she stood up putting hand on Mommy's shoulder. "M-Mommy, c-can w-we get p-picture? Ple-please?"

"That sounds like a excellent idea." Edna smiled knowing that even though Tam struggled with words and stuttered that one day she woudl be better and if not Edna have had to break Bruce's no killing rule. "Bruce, let's go get some pictures! It'll be fun and I bet we'll see the tigers."

"Please, D-daddy?"

"Why not?"

\--

"Say cheese!"

A flash went off capturing a family of acrobats smiling into the camera. A mother and Father posing and in the middle their daughter was in the middle sitting sown on a chair and she was grinning widely as a two year old sat on her lap all giddy.

"That's was perfect!" Edna walked over picking up Tam and turned to the family. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing really," The Mom said. "Anything for a fan."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." The Father said as they shook hands. "I didn't know you were married."

"I am," Bruce grinned and pulled Edna close. "This is my wife, Edna and my daughter Tamatha or Tam for short."

"Mami, can I play with Tam?" The eight year old ask excitedly taking the little girl from the parents. "Hiya! I'm Dixie!"

"I-I'm...T-Tam."

"Nice to meet you, Tammy!"

\--

It was nice to meet and talk with the family. The Wayne Family made their ways back to their seats. The show started a few minutes after they sat down. The Ring master came out and the show began.

When the acrobats were introduce and everyone cheered. The two Mom and Dad went first when there was a a snap and screams as the Father fell and what was even more the Mother reached out to her little girl who was still standing on the platform. She fell with Dixie horrific screams.

Edna held grabbed Tam hiding her child's face in her chest and Bruce stood up when there was sickening splat.

And so many screams coming from one soul torn eight year old girl from above.

\--

Bruce and Edna felt as they entered the Juvenile Detention Center. This child prison sent a chill down her spine. It was filled with angry and lost looking kids. Edna looked around until the came to a cell.

"She's in here." The guard said opening the cell. "She doesn't talk to anyone and she's a bit difficult, so good luck."

The entered the cell and at first they didn't see anyone there until something moved under a cell bed. Looking at each other Edna waited for Bruce to go first and stood back to watch.

Kneeling down Bruce looked under the bed and found the little girl looking back at him with red puffy eyes and she was shaking. Smiling at her Bruce got on his stomach so she wouldn't think he was grab her.

"Hello, Dixie, do you remember?"

Dixie slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry we could't come earlier Dixie," Bruce said gently. "But we had trouble trying to get you from the courts... But now you can come home with us."

"...Leave me alone..."

Edna stood by watching as Bruce talked warmly to Dixie before he started to get up and carefully helped Dixie out from under the bed and stood up. The eight year stood there before lifting her arms up and Bruce picked her up.

"Let' go home."

Edna let out a relived breath before walked over to give Dixie a hug. She looked at Edna before burring her face in Bruce's shoulder. The two adults nodded at each other before they left the dreadful place but not before they both silently agreed to look into the place.

It took months for Dixie to come around but she had Tam and they two got along great. After Dixie got over he deep depression she really opened up and was a bundle of hyper joy.

IN fact she was so hyper that they had an indoor gym built. The girls loved it and they brought in some baby gymnastics for Tam and she would try to do whatever Dixie did and was soon tumbling around.

At the moment they were just finishing putting the girls to bed and now Batman and Riddler were getting ready to go out. Once they were in the Batmobile they took off.

\--

Batman and Riddler were heading back towards the Batmobile after a long night when they both froze. Riddler's mouth fell open seeing the Batmobile on cinder bricks and one tire off and the clanking of another one being taken off. 

They both shot forward to catch whoever was stealing the tires off the Batmobile. It took them less than a second for Batman to jump over to block the person from running off and for Riddler to jump onto the hood and they blocked the thief. 

It was a little kid! 

The little kid gasped and tried to make a run for it but Batman grabbed him by the back of his jacket. 

"Lemme go!" The kid yelled trying to swing at him. "I ain't scared of you." 

"Most people are." Riddler jumped off the hood. "How did you get the tires off?" 

"With a crow bar, duh!"

Riddler laughed and the kid looked confused. "I can't believe, Batman, a crowbar? Of all the things to work."

"Alright, kid, what's your name?"

"Jason Todd and I ain't no kid!"

\--

"You know, Edna, when people find someone stealing their tires they normally call the police, call the parents, or have Batman drop them off at the police station." Dr. Leslie Thompkins said with an amused smile. "But I got to say bring home the little would be thief and adopting him is something else."

"Jason just needs a good home." Edna smiled as the doctor stitched up a large cut on her back. "He has no family, Father died in a shoot out and Mother of an overdose."

"Well, you have two kids what's another?"

"That's what I said."

\--

Dixie and Jason were playing a video game and trying to shove and push each other to win. Tam was busy playing with building blocks. In the same room Bruce and Edna sat in two chairs.

Bruce had a cup of coffee that he was slowly drinking and Edna had a cup of tea. Both of them were just enjoying watching the kids and as they drank their drinks they held hands.

After a while Tam got up, put her toys away before toddling towards them. She lifted her arms up for Bruce to hold her. The man did and talked to her for a little bit trying to get her to not be nervous.

Dixie noticed before bouncing up and and running over to join in. Jason was upset he lost an opponent int he game. He walked over looking unsure on what to do so Edna pulled him close and even though he tensed for a bit but eventually gave into the hug. 

\--

Tam really didn't know why everyone was so upset or why most of the family left to go out in the field. Batman, Riddler, Nightwing and Robin all went somewhere leaving Tam alone with Alfred.

Tam was now six almost seven and she was playing with her dolls. She had spent her morning training before coming upstairs to play. As she sat on the carpet brushing a dolls hair she saw something in the corner. 

A little boy was there in a hood and Tam smiled at him. "Hello." 

"...Tt." 

"My n-name's Tam." Tam stood up walking over to the little boy who looked up at her curiously. "What's y-your name?" 

"Do you always stutter?" The boy asked but than didn't want an answer. "I am Damian Al Ghual heir to the Demon." 

"I like y-your name." Tam turned around to where her tea party was laid out and she pulled a doll out of the second seat. "Do you want some t-tea?" 

"...Tt." 

\--

"And th-these are called scones. Alfred m-made them." Tam set the stuff down and than put a little sandwich onto the plate. "This i-is ham and ch-cheese. Do you like the f-food?"

Chewing the scone Damian picked up the sandwich before biting into it and nodded and watched as Tamatha continued to put little tiny food onto his plate and the second it was down he would pick it up and eat it. 

"Would you like so-some more tea?" 

"Yes." Damian nodded as it was poured and he was watching Tamatha. He knew he was supposed to come here and kill the supposed siblings but he kind of enjoyed Tamatha's company and she was really good at cooking. "Tamatha?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can I keep you?" 

"Okay." 

\--

"What did you do with him, beloved?" Talia glared at Batman. "Where is he?!" 

"Don't call my husband 'Beloved' Talia." Riddler yelled. "I'm his wife, not you!" 

"Who are you talking about Talia?" 

By the time Talia reviled a child called Damian and how he was four years old and that she sent him to the Manor to kill anyone there the Bat family was in fear. They hurried back after defeating Talia. 

Even if the child was only four there was a high chance of him being highly skilled for her to send him on a mission. Not only that the she-devil had said that they had altered Damian to be perfect so who to say they didn't alter or spend up his mind to that of an teenager or an adult? 

When they got to the Manor, rushed up the stairs they found a little boy leading Tam down the driveway holding tight to her hand and he was eating a pop-tart int the other hand. Tam was holding her favorite doll and talking about some book she liked. 

The family paused watching this little boy causally walking away with Tam before Batman glared at Riddler when the redhead took a picture of them before stepping into to stop this mini kidnapping.

\--

Damian Wayne.

That was a much better name than Al Ghual, at least in Edna's opinion. Damian had now lived with them for a year and had adjusted well into their family. At first it was hard to explain that killing people was wrong, that Damian wasn't the ruler of the family because he was the only biological son, that he should respect Edna as his Step-Mother and his sisters. 

That was hard at first because Damian had been tought that woman who weren't in high standing were basically servants that were to be used. It also hard on the little boy because everything he knew was flipped upside down and tossed around. 

"Step-Mother." Damian said walking into the living room where Edna was going over a case. "I require your attention." 

"Of course," Edna closed her laptop. "What is it Damian?" 

"Is it wrong to buy a necklace for someone?" 

"No, it's not." Edna smiled. "Who is it for? Tam?" 

"Yes. I got one but last time both you and Father seemed upset about it." 

"Damian, you put a pink dog collar on Tam." Edna frowned remembering. "She's not a pet." 

"I am aware of that now." Damian pulled out a necklace that was actually really stunning and looked up at the redhead. "This is not a collar and Tamatha has given me a gift of the black and white cookies so I wish to return the gesture." 

"That's sweet of you." Edna was glad they were making progress and she got up to giving the boy a hug. He tense and awkwardly returned. He still didn't smile but Damian was normally scowling or brooding still there were rare cases of him smiling at someone. "Go on and give it to her I'm sure it would make her happy." 

"I shall." Damian nodded before turning around. "Farewell Step-Mother." 

Later that night Edna and Bruce found out someone aka Damian had taken the necklace from a jewelry store and left twenty buck and eight two cents as payment.


	7. Reunion

"Tam! Damian!" Edna greet happily with a big smile rushing forward as they moved to each give her a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"We missed you too." Tam said moving back. "Where's Carrie and Terry?"

"Carrie and Terry?" Dick asked as he tried to wake up Damian who was still out cold. "Who are they?"

"Master Bruce, I found someone upstairs." Alfred said walking down stairs with a girl who might have been eight bouncing happily down the stairs. "She knows things."

"Mom!" Carrie yelled rushing forward, she had red hair, green eyes, big glasses and she had a Robin outfit on, bu it had green shorts. "This place is awesome! I even got cookies! Tam! Damian! You guys are here too!"

Just than a every heard a baby cry and even if none of them wanted to admit it they all felt quiver run through them as Edna took off the backpack thing she had on her back and took out a one year old baby.

"And this is Terry."

After an hour of talking they found out that Carrie and Terry was Bruce and Edna Wayne's biological children. Carrie was actually twelve, Terry was two but apparently in their war torn world it was hard to get all the right foods and milk for the kids. This upset Jason so he snapped at her.

"Than why the hell have kids?!" Jason yelled voice full of anger. "If you f*cking knew that why have them."

"Watch your tongue." Older Damian warned his voice had a dark undertone. "Or I will watch it for you."

"It's has nothing to do with you." Edna glared at him. "I had Carrie before went wrong and Terry was born because I can and it has nothing to do with you so shut up."

Jason moved to speak but the death glare of the four family members had a perfect bat glare and a final warning. Alfred help too by giving Jason a clam stare which made the ex-robin stomp off.

"Anyways." Edna turned back. "I can't tell you everything about our world but I would like to speak with Jason and Dixie."

"They're kinda knocked out at the moment."

"Fair." Edna nodded eyes dimming. "Can I see them soon than?"

"Later. For now we have things to discuss."

"I know, I know," Edna shifted a sleeping Terry. "Do you have a guest room?"

"You can stay in our room." Tam said. "It's the fifth guest room."

"Wait, since when have you've been staying here?" Tim asked surprised. "You came this afternoon."

"We've been staying there for a few days actually." Older Damian confessed. "What? The food's better here."

"I love strawberry pancakes." Tam commented. "Oh and sorry we kinda of stole away in your home."

"I had assumed Master Jason and Master Dick had been eating all the extra food."

"Fair enough." Dick nodded. "But how did we not know they were in the Manor the whole time?"

"I also took your money." Older Damian said causing handing Dick back a credit card as if nothing was wrong with it. "Do not worry. I'll pay you back."

"I was wondering where that went. "

\--

Bruce knew the look Alfred was giving him and he knew that he should say something about the Edna situation and also his... situations. Still he didn't know how to bring it up or what was a right moment.

For now Bruce was watching Edna brushing out Tam's hair as she held Terry and Older Damian was speaking with Carrie or rather the little redhead was repeating her heroin adventures.

They seemed so normal like that... it was comforting.

However Bruce had to break it. "Edna."

The redhead looked at him as she tied a bow into Tam's hair. "Yes?"

"Dixie's awake."

"Alright," She stood up looking at the kids. "I'll be back."

\--

Dixie sat way in the back of her cell. She knew what was happening. Damian had stopped back to stare at her before smirking. This only meant one thing. Mom was here and that also meant that she know what was happening.

The anxiety was running high and the horrible terrible guilt and shame one got when their parents found out something bad they did. Almost like being a little kid again when Dixie had been told that she couldn't go to a party because they were all teenagers ad she was just elven. Being mad about this Dixie had suck out and her Mom and Dad showed up.

The disappointed looks on their faces mix with anger on their faces. When they got her home a harsh spanking was given before grounding, extra chores, Alfred's scolding, and she was benched for two months, and forget going anywhere besides school and home. No parties, not after school, nothing.

Parents or hers at least were very strict.

The door beeped and Dixie tensed ready to fight but when it swished open her heart sank, her old childhood fear of being caught raised and she forgot to breath.

"Dixie."

"Mom…"

Edna entered the room as it closed behind her and Dixie had caught an glimpse of this world's Tim there so that meant that there wasn't a key out. Standing up slowly Dixie stood there as Mom gave her a stare that made her lower her eyes.

"Explain."

"…We just want to fix it…"

"You know you can't." Edna sighed deeply hands on her hips. "You know that. Nothing you will ever thing of or do with ever fix this. You need to except that they… Dixie… you and Jason need to stop this and come home."

"We can't…"

"Your Dad already said you two could come home."

"…Dad's dead!" Dixie's eyes stung. "And they hate us! Damian and Tam hate us so much! But we can fix this, we know how. If we can just-"

"Enough!" Edna yelled at her. "You know you can't. Never. Both of you put Tam through hell and betrayed her so badly that there is no hope of ever changing that. No fixing, to do overs, there is nothing you can do but be there when or if they ever need you… and kidnaping Tam was not the way to do it!"

"I know! But there is away!"

"Dixie." Edna breathed through her nose. "All you've done is make it worse. I saw them. Tam's struggling from the dimension jump. She's hearing him again. His voice is awake again thanks to both of you ad Damian? Damian wants to make you two suffer for months."

"…She's hearing him again…?" Dixie tears up before rushing forward into Edna's arms and her mom held her tight. Mom always did. No matter what happened she never stopped loving them. "Mama, what do I do?"

"I don't know, Dixie." Edna sighed rubbing her back. "But this? What you and Jason are doing? It has to stop."

"…But they hate us."

"Oh baby," Edna sighed. "It's your own fault and sometimes… there is nothing you can do to fix it."

\--

"Oh, hey!" Carrie said running up to other Dad. "Hi! I'm remember me? I'm Carrie."

"I remember. Is there something you need, Carrie?"

"Yes. We gave Tam a shot because sometimes she needs one when something happens and every time she gets one she kinda wonders around like a zombie." Carrie did a little zombie walk. "And if she sees you she might want a hug, so just so you know."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Bruce looked up seeing Tam walked slowly and swaying a bit back and forth as she walked on eyes dull. "Are you keeping an eye on her?"

"Yep! Damian's taking a nap with Terry so I'm being the best little sister ever!" Carrie smiled before turning to jog off. "Bye!"

Bruce smiled a bit before heading to his study. He needs a few things from there than he would go back to the Cave. Edna had said they would be returning to their own world as soon as everyone was rested up and she had a long talk with her older kids.

It was odd to know they were a family but at the same time comforting. Picking up the papers and a flash drive he needed Bruce turned to go back to the cave when he saw Tam walked towards him slowly. She looked up with her eyes dulled over and seemed to taking a long moment before moving right towards him and continued to walk until she had her face pressed against his chest.

Bruce gave her a hug and moved her back so she continue walking but she than tried to climb up onto him. Carrie was looking at him worriedly but then picked Tam up, she was small enough to carry like a little kid and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head down shoulder and just held up.

"I'll carry her to bed."

"Thanks! You're nice I like you!"

\--

Edward was really mad that Bruce hadn't showed up to their planned date so he made his way to Wayne Manor since he was told that the Wayne kids were going to be gone, but if he ever ran into them they always passed it off as meeting for some detective work.

One thing Edward didn't see coming was knocking on the door and a female verson of himself answering.


	8. Earth 88: Family Origins 1 of 3

[Earth 88]

Bruce and Edna had taken the kids to the park. It was a very nice closed in park. Dixie was swinging across the monkeybars. Being elven, an acrobat and very bright and happy going she was so full of energy that sometimes she would get ahead of herself and skip three at a time before flipping off.

Jason being a typical boy had made friends with a few other boys and they were running aroiund pretending to shoot each other and hiding. Jason of course knew how to hide well thanks to his training and thus was winning the game.

Then there was Damian and Tam, the odd sibling couple.

Tam was showing Damian how to swing. The little boy had been living with them for about three months and Damian had bonded with Tam instantly. However Damian had issues with the fact he couldn't keep Tam.

When Bruce and Edna had stopped Damian from walking off with Tam. It was than that Damian decleated that he owned Tam. When asked why he thought that he owned her the little four year old stuck his nose up saying that he asked Tamatha if he could keep her and she said yes.

Damian still thought of Tam as his. Bruce didn't like this until they realized that the reason Damian wanted her was because he wanted a friend. Tam didn't have friends either because of her stuttering and since they too had each other they got along well.

Damian was violent, had a sharp tongue, blunt as anything and stronger than most kids should ever be at that age. Tam was kind, quite (Except with the family) soft spoken, a mini acrobat, and she liked to make little foods in her little easy bake oven.

They two seemed to balance each other out. At the moment Tam was showing Damian the swing. She asked him if he wanted to get on it.

"Why?" Damian frowned glaring at the thing. "What is the point of this… 'Swing'? It looks nothing like a rope."

"You g-g-get on l-like this." Tam got on carefully. "A-and I pu-push you or y-you can k-k-kick yourself like t-this."

Damian watched her kick her feet back and forth and lean back a little. She stopped and looked at him asking if he wanted a turn. Damian walked behind her and gave her a push. Damian still didn't know how to control his strength so when he pushed her Tam fell off the swing.

"Ow!"

Edna went to stand but Bruce put his hand on hers. "Look."

"Tamatha!" Damian looked shocked and worried as he got behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling her up before trying to dust her off. "Are you injured?"

"No, I-I'm f-fine." Tam giggled. "Do yo-you w-want on?"

"I wish to push you and then you may push me." Damian held the swing and when Tam turned to get on he grabbed onto the back of her dress just in case she fell. "I shall not push you off again."

"I b-believe you, D-Damian."

Edna smiled and Bruce was too as they looked at each other before watching the two youngest take turns pushing each on the swing before going off to play something else. Dixie saw them and went to join them. Damian glared at her but Tam hugged her and asked her to play with them.

"Bruce, look at him." Edna tried to quite her laugh as Damian scowled and grabbed Tam's hand. "He's jealous."

"Poor kid." Bruce chuckled. "He doesn't want to share his friend. Oh, wait look Dixie is going to try and hug him again."

"Damian better not try to break her arm again." Edna sighed leaning against him. "Poor Damian just doesn't understand… wait look."

They watched as Dixie handed Damian a bag of bread pieces before pointing to the little pond. Damian followed her but stopped to look back at Tam who was watching. With a nod to his head heard Tam started to follow Damian.

Dixie showed Damian how to fed the ducks.

\--

"Come on, Tam, just sit on front of me and we can go down the slide." Jason said as he helped his little sitting get in front before holding onto her waist. "Alright, one, two, three…!"

They went down fast. Tam let out a laughing scream as they went down. When they came to a stop Jason stood up before putting her down. Taking her by the hand they hurried back up the stairs so they could go back down again.

After the fifth time Jason wanted to do something else so he took off but didn't notice Tam hurrying to keep up with him. They ended up at the little merry-go-round. Jason helped Tam on and at the same time Dixie and Damain had run over. They got on and Jason started to pull them around for a few minuytes but it was hard to pull it.

"Hop on, Jay."

Jason looked up to see his dad there and Bruce helped Jason onto the Merry-go-round before grabbing the bars tightly. Mom had come over too and they were getting ready to spin them around.

"Alright kids, hold on." Edna smiled as the got ready. Dixie and Jason clung to the bars, Tam grabbed onto one and Damian got behind her and reached around to hold on. He always seemed to think she was going to get hurt. "Alright, we're ready, Bruce."

"On the count of three, one, two, three!"

The kids howled with laughter as they went around fast. They played on there for a good twenty minutes before it was time to go home. They packed up their things, the toys they brought. Edna took Tam's hand and Dixie took the other. Jason was helping Bruce and Damian just refused to grab a hand and demanded to be given something to carry.

Enda took a picture on how proud Damian looked to be carrying a basketball.

\--

Damian had witness his family giving each other little gifts. Like Dixie made some kinda of noodle art. Jason played sports and brough home statues. Tamatha liked to sing to them and host tea parties. Damian wanted to do something.

After a while of walking around Damian knew what he could do.

"Dad! Mom!" Dixie said pulling her earphones out. "Damian started a fire in the backyard!"

"What?" Bruce said as they rushed to the window. "What's he up too?"

"Let's go see," Edna said as they hurried outside. "He's still adjusting, Bruce."

"I know, he must have done this to remember his old home."

When they got to the fire, they could see that Damian had built a hole, moved anything away that could catch on fire and set up the wood and had other long sticks over the fire cooking something. Tamatha was sitting next to Damian watching as the little boy turned the sticks. She moved forward to help but he moved her back.

"Hello, Father. Step-Mother." Damian greeted and he was smiling, which was so rare the two adults were caught off guard. Damian took two of the sticks off the fire. "I made this for you."

The two took the sticks blowing the meat before taking a bit. It was really good. It had the open fire cook taste that just hit the spot. Edna smiled at Bruce who nodded grinning. They looked at Damian who was waiting.

"This is delicious, Damian, thank you." Edna smiled. "Really tender too."

"Good job son," Bruce leaned down to ruffle Damian's hair. "What kind of meat did you use?"

"I found a chicken roaming around out here." Damian said. "I killed it."

Edna spit out the meat in shock and horror. She was pale and whipped aorudn looking at the Manor grounds. She had tears springing to her eyes before she started to scream.

"Question?! QUESTION!"

"Edna!" Bruce rushed after her grabbing her. "He didn't know!"

"Oh god, Bruce!" Edna held out the stick with the chicken meant on it. "Question… I ate Question!"

Confused Damian looked at Tamatha who looked scared too. "What is it? What is happening?"

"Damian… I t-think you co-cooked Mommy's p-pet chicken."

"Chicken is a pet. Chicken is food." Damian frowned before looking back at his Step-Mother who was sobbing and looked upset even if she was trying to stop it or hide it. "…Is she hurt?"

"I-I don't kno-know…" Tam looked upset now and she walked over to them. "M-Mommy?"

"I'm alright, Tam," Edna sobbed picking her up. "I j-just got something in… my eyes…"

"Go inside," Bruce told them and waited until they left before turning around and walked to the almost five year old before kneeling down. "Damian… that chicken that you made for us was your Mom's pet and the chicken was named Question."

"She is my Step-Mother." Damian corrected still confused. "But why is sad? It was food to eat. Why keep food around if you are not going to eat it?"

"Question wasn't food to her. Question was our pet. An animal companion that she loved very much. You see she saved Question from being killed and took care of her."

"Was is an attack chicken?"

"Wha? No."

"Then what use was it?" Damian scowled before crossing his arms. "Never mind. I understand that you and Step-Mother do no like my gift."

"It's not that Damian it's…" Brcue looked around trying to find something that would help him make Damian understand when he spotted Tam's favorite toy of all. Her Batman plush she had since she was two. Picking it up Bruce held it up. "Do you know what this is?"

"That is Tamatha's." Damian said eyes surprised before he held his hand open for it. "She must have left it. I shall return it to her."

"I think we should toss it into the fire." Bruce said standing up and holding it over the flames. "After all it has no use."

"What are you doing?!" Damian yelled jumping up trying to reach it. "You cannot set it a flame! Tamatha loves that thing!"

"But it has no use. It's good for burning."

"It is not Father!" Damian growled before buncing up his first. "If you burn that it will break her heart!"

"It will?"

"Yes! It will…" Damian stopped eyes wide. "I boke Step-Mother's heart?"

"You didn't mean too." Bruce said moving the plush away form the fire before leaning back down. "You didn't know Question mean to much to her. You just saw a chicken. You should have asked us. Here, let's talk about it alright."

Damian paused watching as his Father sat down and patted his lap. "Is that a trick? Are you going to try and stab me?"

"No." Bruce grinned pulling Damian into hug. "Never, Damian. You're my son. I would never hurt you."

It uneased Damian for a moment before he slowly hugged his Father back. "I'm sorry I cooked the… I'm sorry I cooked Question."

"You need to tell your Mom." Bruce moved back before looking at the fires. "But first let's going over the list of things we don't do in the backyard… first thing is fires…"

\--

Edna dried her face. She felt horrible. Her best friend/pet chicken was dead Poor Question and Edna felt horrible about eating her and there was the fact on how much the meat tasted so good. However hearing it about Question she had to spite it out.

A tug at her dress made Edna turn around to see Dmaian holding out an oddly made stuffed… was it was pillow? It looked like an oddly shape squre pillow with two sticks sticking out at the bottom and two button eyes and piece of red felt glued to the top.

"What's this?"

"I m truly sorry I killed your pet. And cooked it. And ateit." Dmaina paused before holding the giftup again. "I made you this chicken. It is not Question but it is Question the second… I understand if you never wish to speak with me again."

"No, Damian," Edna scooped him up. "I love the gift, thank you… and you didn't mean… I know it's hard for you here and I'm sorry I should have told you about Question. Thank you for this Question, I'm sure I'll love her just as much."

Damian held onto her feeling relief. First his Father and now a hug from his Step-Mother? And they didn't want to fight him or stab him and that one time his Mother through him off the side of mountain to see if he could walk back up, but none of that was happening.

"Step-Mother?"

"Yes, Damain?"

"…Can I call you Mother?"

"Yes,"

Damian didn't miss how his Mother sounded like she was so happy to hear that and it made Damian happy because he liked his parents hugging him. Once he was set down Damian ended up playing Go fish with his siblings.

This is what a family should be was his thought the rest of the day.


	9. Earth 88: Family Origins 2 of 3

Edward and Edna stared at each other for a long moment before Bruce came out of nowhere, grabbed him by the shirt before pulling him into the Manor and closing the door.

\--

[Earth 88]

Batman and Riddler were looking up at the sky as the white flakes fell to the ground. The sky was gray as always, the continuous debris fell like snow. It had been about a two years since the world broke into turmoil .

It was everyone for themselves for most of the battle. A battle fought with more than one invasions. One that had been terrible that more that two thirds of the world's population had been killed during the war.

A war between worlds, friends, family, beloved parents all dead. It was horrific. However once it was over it calmed for a short while. Still there was the mess of trying to rebuild everything. No one wanted to work with each other, everyone thought thy new best, old laws wanted, new ones being demanded and so on, and on and on.

The sound of trucks coming got their attention. They waited to see that they traders were bringing. Once they saw medical suppliers and some rations of weapons they turned to each other and nodded before vanishing and when the the two trucks drove off only to vanish the men waiting to recive the trucks when to the last known location to find everyone one there dead.

It seemed like Batman and Riddler had gotten another shipment.

The cave had become a home. Well, part of it. Some had been caved in when the Manor was destroyed. It now lay above them in shambles, like a hunted house from an old movie where ghosts hunted it halls, but maybe there was ghost there.

Alfred hadn't survived. Being the good man/'Father/Grandfather he was had shoved two of his grandchildren down the stairs when the Manor started to come down. It had given them the few extra moments to run further into the cave and when they looked back the stairs that once led to and from their wonderful home was gone.

Now they stayed here underground as they trained and only went out when they had too. It was hard and once day they would be able to rebuild them home. They had to have faith and calm and-

"Uraggh!" Tam hit the mat. "Huh..."

"Again." Bruce barked as the twelve year old getup. "Center yourself."

Damian sat on the side lines cleaning his swords as he watched Tam continue her training session with Father. She was knocked down two more times before getting back up. She was strong of course, just like them, she had a strong will. Half an hour later Father stopped they fight with Tam still ready but she watched him closely.

"Good. Five minute break." Bruce said before pulling her into a hug. "Good job, Tam. You did good. Damian!"

Damian stood up leaving his swords on the bench before walking over.

"Ready?"

Damian got into a stance. "Ready."

\--

[Two years later]

Damian had killed and guttened the rabbits before handing them over to Tam who was a mircal working at cooking them over the fire, even adding some h3rbs to them to make them taste better.

Sitting down he toooked out his swords to sharper it. "Any news from Mother?"

"No." Tam sighed as she fixed up the meat. "Maybe tomorrow... wow, this is even down and I can wait... where did you find them?"

"Five miles out." Damian said simply. "I think more game is coming. Should we have luck we can get some more. I'm not going to lie I miss having meat."

"Me took!"! Tam sighed as she laid them over the fire. "Someday though?"

"Someday though, what?"

"We're going to eat at nice restaurant and eat a steak."

"It'll be one hell of stake then." Damian smiled a bit. "Once we eat we should head back out. I saw an hospital. Most likely because if it's armored doors there shoudl be plent of medical stuff there."

"Right, well go after we eat... Oh, anything from Dixie and Jason?"

"No. However they said they were going silent for the next week and it's only been two days."

"I know... it's just worrisome with all of us split up and with Dad..."

"I miss Father too, Tam." Damian sighed before standing up. "Did you find anything to eat?"

Smiling she reached into her bag before pulling out two candy bars. "Surprise!"

"Please tell me their not expired, but I might eat them anyway."

"They're still good." Tam smiled before tossing him one. "Meat first?"

"...I can't wait." Damian ripped open th bag before biting into. "Damn it's good, Tam, eat your's with me."

"Mmhm." Tam nodded as she had already ripped her's a second after Damian ripped his open and they moved towards the fire and sat back to back to keep an eye out for anyone who would try to attack them even if they were in a hidden part of a broken building. "I can't remember the last time we ate candy."

"Two years, five months, four days, ago." Damian said taking another bite. "It taste better than I remember."

"Me too, Oooh... chocolate... the love of my life." she tucked the last half of her candy a compartment. "I'll save the rest."

"Mm, good idea." Damian groaned putting his away as well before leaning back against her looking around. "Any new stories?"

"No." Tam sighed. "Anything new out there?"

"No. Well, those rabbits where new." Damian paused. "We're moving tomorrow. Somewhere else until we can met up with the others."

"Good idea." Tam sighed as they fell into nothingness for a little while before she plucked up the sticks and handed one to Damian. "Here. A five star stake."

"My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you," Tam smiled as she took a bite. "Mmm! Meat."

"Can't talk." Damian's voice was muffled. "Meat."

They ate before turning off the flames before going off to hide away so they could sleep without worry. As they made their beds out of makeshift items and things they had found in the building they settled down with Tam taking the first watch. After four hours they changed and Damian took the second watch before the sun came out.

They packed up their things, made sure their weapons were readying before eating their chocolate as breakfast before they moved out. They would get to the hospital and it would be their home for two to three days before moving again. If they got word from their Mom they would met out with her and Carrie, if not they would wonder if they had died but wouldn't have time to mourn because in this world... there was no room to mourn.

They made it by later afternoon before setting up a secure place in a lockable room that they rewired to lock and unlock from the inside. They even manged to get the backup generation to start up the light and some cool air.

A rare treat.

They worked together to get two hospital beds into the room along with raiding the snacks machines and locked away snacks. Making sure they were edible they packed them away in their bags.

As they headed downstairs to set traps they found a box of beef jerky. Taking it with them they headed to where they kept the medical drugs. They stocked up on everything from antibiotics to pain pills before hiding the rest somewhere else in case they had to come back for more.

Once settled in their lock away room eating dried meat, warm water and splitting the only good candy bar they deemed the place well set traps and triggers they settled down and sleep for ten hours.

When they woke up they felt sore. It had been so long since they had each sleep over six hours but now they knew they bodies were going to have that extra strength to train. Training for them would never stop because this war would probably never end. It would be a normal session. After they were done they continued on before finding the water was still running.

They had taken turns standing guard right outside the door so the other could shower before putting on some medical scubs. After that they set to washign their clothes before setting them out ot dry. It was an amaing feeling to be clean again after weeks. Normal gallon water that he had before purified with some of their chemicals were used to get clean and that was a with a rag at best so this was good.

"I took half an hour in the shower." Damian commented watching as Tam brushed out her hair now that it was almost dry. "You took almost two."

"Sorry... I got carried away."

"No need to apologies. I do not mind." Damian leaned back against the wall. "It just reminded me that girls often spend a lot of time in the bathroom showering or make up."

laughing Tam smiled as she pulled her hair back. "Don't worry, Damian, there's no make up here for me otherwise I would be in there for five hours."

"Five hours? Are you having a replacement face surgery?"

"Kinda of, yes." She smiled before looking at the hair that was passed her hips. "I shoudl cut my hair... it's way to long."

"Want to use one of my hunting knives?"

"Is that why your hair stays the same?"

"Of course. The second it's an inch long that it is supposed to be I slice it off."

"I thought you have some kinda of magic to keep it from growing." Tam took the knife before slicing off a good length until it barely touched her shoulders. A braid was put in place before she handed the knives back. "There. What do you think?"

"Better." Damian put the knife away. "What shall we do now?"

"Radio the others?"

"I already did."

"...Nothing...?"

"No..."

"... I saw some wheelchairs... want to race?"

"Yes." Damian jumped up pulling her up with him. "Let's go."

After two hours of racing frown the hall they suited up, gather their best hunting weapons and went out into the darkness to see if they could find some game or kill a few people to close to their hide out.

Either way something or someone was going to die that night. For sport, for fun, for anger, for survival... it was all the same now. Nothing new, nothing old, just the need and the will to survive.

\--

Older Damian had been staring at the stove for about twenty minute straight and everyone was wondering why until Tamatha walked in with a book she was glued to and seemed to be just wandering around everywhere.

Suddenly Older Damian reached out grabbing the back of her dress stopping her from walking. She stopped looking.

"Tamatha. A stove. Make me something." The other Damian paused. "Make me a stake. Five of them."

"They have meat?" Tam whipped around to them. "Where's the meat? Where?!"

"Tell us now!" Damian snarled. "Before I gorge your eyes out!" 

"Oh shit, it's in the fridge! " Jason gasped. "What the hell?"

Tam rushed over puling out two packages. "We haven't had meant in over a month... Get me a pan."

They watched as Tam made the food and than both disappeared to eat in private but when they came back it was obviously that they had over eaten because they were sluggish and now they leaning against each other but in a way they could still kill someone if they wanted to.

"So..." Dick started trying to start a conversation. "Damian can't cook?"

"I can cook with an open fire." Damian said arms crossed. "My sister is that only one of us who learned how to cook on a stove before... before... I'm going to stab him."

"Don't stab him." Tam spoke before offering her brother a taser. "Use this."

"Hey, Jay, are they joking?"

"No. No, they're not." Jason moved back. "Come on let's go see if anything else is happening."

They both walked into the room only to see two Riddlers facing each other each asking a riddle and than answer in less than a second before switching back and forth from one insane question to another.

"It was better with the crazies." Jason slowly back out of the room before pushing Dick back out. "Go get them Dick."

"Jerk!" Dick hissed before hurrying out of the room to go find Bruce to tell him what was going on. "Hey, Boss, I think your in for a headache."

\--

"Oh my god, I'm sorry did you say reform?" Edna gasped holding her hand over her heart in shock. "As in your used to be a criminal?"

"Yes. The word is 'reformed'." Edward scowled crossing his arm. "And what about you? Were you born in The United Kingdom?"

"No, I was born in the United States but we moved to England until I was six and than... well, I kept the accent. You have no right to point that out! I sound amazing!"

"I never said you didn't... and you said herbs wrong! We say it 'erbs!"

"Herbs! That's a f***ing 'H' in it!"

"Alfred, I'll need though pill after all."

Both redhead jumped a bit with the female Riddler standing up fiing her glasses before turning to leave saying she needed to gather her family.

Edward glared at the man. "We need to talk."

"Come to my study."

A huff and Edward was walking up the stairs mumbling under his breath. Ah yes, it was going to be one of those 'Why didn't you tell me' talk.

\--

"Ohh, meat is good!" Carrie cried as she tore off a piece. "Here Terry ya can suck on this!"

The toddler took it taking a bite squealing happily.

"Yeah, it's good huh?" Carrie took another bite as she watched Tam setting out meat in the sun doe some reason. "What are you doing?"

"Making jerky." She said and laughed when Damian groaned holing out a hand for the meat. "No, it's not done. Besides can you fit anymore in your stomach?"

"No... but feed me anyways. I do not remember the last time we have food cooked on a stove."

"...I was... eleven?" Tam thought for a moment. "Maybe twelve."

"...Carrie I love you..."

"Carrie, don't feed Damian, he'll explode!"

"Let me be fat, Tamatha." Damian mumbled as another piece of meat was fed to him. "It might never happen again."

"Agreed. I'll make us some more food later."

"Do we have enough to trade for food?" Damian sat up holding his stomach. "I can't breath."

"They said we can have whatever we need and whatever we want." Edna said walking in watching them before pausing. "How much meat have you've eaten, Damian?"

"Not enough." Damian stood up. "Mother, I've decided to be fat."

"Good, you need it."

"Hey..."

Laughing Edna patted his shoulder. "I was joking, Damian."

"Mom, where's Dixie and Jason?" Tam asked. "Their not running around... are they?"

"They better not be." Damian growled.

"No, their downstairs... I'm going to talk to them again before we head back." Edna sighed before looking as her youngest two before sitting down. "Damian, Tam...?"

"Yes?" They said in unison before Tam took away a piece of meat that wasn't ready to be jerky.

"I told you what I found but I haven't told them. However we are still a family and when we return and rebuild the Manor we should-"

"Mother." Damian stood up. "With all respect to you and Father but if they return to the Manor than Tamatha and I shall not."

"But-"

"Mom, it's okay." Tam walked over to hug her. "We understand. You love us all no matter what. We not angry about that, never... it's just..."

"It's just we will not live with traitors." Damian was anger now even through his calm demoner. "And tell them what's done is done and there shall not be anything to fix."

"I just want the whole family together." Edna sighed. "All of us. Together."

"Don't worry, mom." Tam pulled back with a smile before putting more stripes of meat out to dry. "Both of us will be together. Damian and I have learned how to survive with each other so we'll be fine."

"I agree." Damian took out his swords looking at the blanked blades before looking up at her seriously. "However when you speak with them warn them that we do not like to be followed and people disappear when they try."

"...I'll tell them."

"Oh, Damian, this little one's done want it? You almost bit of my finger! You're not an animal!"

Edna smiled a little.

At least something's didn't change.

\--

Something wasn't right.

The world was to fuzzy, to blurry. Where was she? What happened? Moving slightly Tamatha had discovered she was strapped down tightly to rolling bed. No? Yes. Yes, that's what it was because they were moving. The lights were blaring down at her.

For a long moment she tried to gather her thoughts when she realized he mask was gone. panicked she jerked as best she could feeling that her uniform as gone as well with what had to be a hospital gown on her.

No this wasn't right. How did she end up here? She was on a mission with Nightwing and Red Hood. Were they captured to? Where was this place? The panic button. It would have gone off seven seconds after she was knocked out.

If they were all held her than Damian and his team already knew. They would come so she just had to wait it out, fight, survive until they got there. Hope Dixie and Jason were alright.

Suddenly they were in a large room. They rolled her to the middle where a chair that looked like a dentist chair was being laid back. They gave her a shot of something before unstrapping her, placing her onto the chair and locked her in. They opened her mouth putting something between her teeth so should wouldn't bite off her tongue,

Closing her eyes she started to lock herself away to she woudln't feel pain when she heard them. Heard voices. Eyes snapping open she saw Dixie and Jason looking down at her faces mixed with emotions. Confused and in shock Tam stared back.

"I'm sorry, Tam..." Dixie spoke first. "But you have something that can help the world go back to how it used to be."

"You wouldn't come willingly, but we sware once it's over, you'll be coming home." Jason tried to sound reassuring. "Just let them run some tests and taking some blood and plasma."

Tam screamed furious through the gag. They betrayed her! They sold her out to the enemy! To Cadmus! Jerking around and trashing as she screamed with rage through the clothes as someone rushed forward to pressed a needle into her arm. It should have knocked her out but she had been able to fight it off a little longer than normal people could have as they took out the gag.

"...Damian... knows..."

"No, we stopped the distressed single before it went off." Dixie leaned down. "Please, just know your helping save the world... it's for the best."

Used what she could Tam tried to bite her. "Get away from me... Traitors...!"

"Tam, just listen!" Jason begged. "It's gonna be alright. You need to calm down and I know you think Damian will come, but Damian wants this war to end too."

"We'll be back soon, alright?"

"Don't you touch me!" Tam snarled when the other tried to hug her eyes blazing before her eyes rolled back for a moment but when she came back out of it they were gone and she was alone with Waller. Looking at the woman who held a needles Tam felt a sinking in her soul. "...My brother is coming for me..."

"Oh, sweetie... your brother is never going to fine out."

Tam closed her eyes not realizing that her life was no longer going to her own and a voice was giggling, whispering unknown words to her and than after a long while of pain a voice whispered to her.

'We're going to have so much fun together!'


	10. Earth 88: Family Origins 3 of 3

October.

Ah, when the heat ended and the coolness of fall hit. It was a wonderful time to be out and about at any placed with friends or alone. It was cool enough for light sweaters, little scarfs and if needed gloves for the kids in the morning.

When they used to go to the pumpkin patches to pick out gordes and pumpkins for their Halloween. They would go out in the cool around the Manor, have a nice meal outside and play games.

It had only been about three years ago but it seemed like a lifetime ago they were able to do whatever they wanted and still be the happy family they were. However, things changed within three years.

Alfred was dead.

They were barely surviving.

Damian couldn't stand it. As he sat there cleaning his swords listening on the conversation between the older two of the family. Arguing of what to gone down in space never to hear from the lueage again, Mother had gone to gather water and had captured, unable to be located and it was almost as if the family was coming apart at the seems.

Looking over at Tamatha he saw her rocking their baby sister, Carrie, trying to get hr back to sleep. If she slept then she wouldn't feel hungry could be at peace if only for an hour.

Looking over them Damian felt angry, disgust, hopelessness. Angry because they were starving, disgust because Tamatha had given her last ration to Carrie, chewing it so it resembles baby food and had once again skipped a meal with no one noticing saves for him. hopelessness because they were nothing he could do.

Looking down at his swords he saw his reflection staring back at him. This wasn't him. No, this was not the person he was meant to be. He had to do something. Damian could not let his family starve.

The arguments between Jason and Dixie was getting old. They were lost as well. They held up well for a time before Jason had gotten news of his beloved being killed. That he sent the man in a state of rash actions. Dixie lasts a little time longer before losing it as well. Emotions got the best of her, the stress taking its toll.

She did not know how to care for a baby you see, thus having to depend on a younger sister to care for the youngest. Damian could see how this hurt her inside. Being the oldest, supposed to be the leader and yet she had broken down the first two days of trying to care for Carrie.

The baby would be dead for sure had it not been for Tamatha who had taken over pulling the baby from a sobbing Dixie. Damian had no idea how to care for a baby and did whatbhe could trying to gather whatever food he could find crumbs, things close by.

When the manor was destroyed they had to use old tunnels to get out of the cave to leave. Mostly Father and Mother went. It was bad they were told but their training continued on, their studies, they're routines, creating news ones going over old ones, anything to keep busy.

Damian liked to train, it taking up most of his day but he tried to help with whatever could. His best friends, his sister, was busy with Carrie, but also a miracle worker as she could cook whatever they brought back. Jason would help her and Dixie would hold the baby. The one and half year old was small.

At least that's what he was told having not seen another baby at all. Still one day maybe he would see one.

A whimper made him sit up. Looking over Damian saw Tamatha laying on her side trying to keep from crying. Standing up he walked over kneeling down touching her side.

"What hurts you?"

"...Nothing."

"It is me."

"I'm just hungry is all," Tamatha answered closing her eyes. "I'll go to sleep."

Even in her sleep, he could hear his stomach growling. Looking at Carrie, who was next to her on a mat Damian stood up glaring at the wall before putting his swords on is back walking over to picking up its twin.

With both swords, Damian paid no mind to anyone before walking out of the cave heading to the outside worlds. He was not weak, not a child, he was not to stand around and watching his family waste away.

No, Damian was none of those things. No matter what he was going to make sure they survived.

An hour later the cave was shocked when a dead pig landing in the cave. Everyone gasped staring at it before Damian jumped down. He had this look on his face hardened and looked as if things for him had fallen into place.

"Cook the pig." Damian's voice came with so much authority it remind them of Bruce as he walked over to clean up his swords. "Tonight we don't starve."

After that, they couldn't make Damian do nothing. He did as he pleased, hunted, gathers meat and food. He made sure that Tamatha was back to health before getting her back into shape for training.

They trained, they did mock fights, sometimes they continued on for over ten hours going at each other until they were too weak to move. The days passed, the weeks, the months until Carrie was almost three when one day Damian had upon his old friends Kona-El and Irey West.

They left on a long mission together and when Damian returned he had been greeted by a pleasant surprise.

Mother had returned. She was tired, wore but alive and doing much better than they had hoped. No word from father but she was well. However, the good news was short-lived when Damian had noticed his sister missing.

"Where is Tamatha?"

That was when he was told that she had vanished after a mission with Jason and Dixie but something did not sit right in his stomach. Damian when to look for her with the feeling in his gut that she was alive.

What he found, however, was a betrayal that Damian could never have imagine.

\--

Damian fell asleep first. He was going to take the second watch. So that night as they sat in the closed off room. Even though this was supposed to be hidden enough for them to sleep in peace their pearonia was too strong for them.

Tam was watching the door that was covered with booby traps eyes half closed. They had been out all day hunting for food, fighting off people, trying to get in touch with the others, eating a small dinner enough to keep them from starving before turning in for the night.

In her hands was her staff and at each end, it had sharp blades. They knew since the fall of the world. She had used them of course. Cleaned blood odd more times then she should ever have to know.

It was her fault they died, she knew this. After all, she had to protect herself and her brother. They had killed people for food, for clothing, for medical or for attacking them. They tried not to kill other survivors or those trying to leave.

Her eyes dropped a little before she snapped up gripping her staff staring wide-eyed at the door hands shaking.

There was no noise.

There was no noise.

They were okay.

They were okay.

She took in a deep breath calming down and keeping the panic attack down. After twenty minutes Tam was back to normal watching the door. It went on like this until the alarm ping softly three times.

A moment later Damian sat up yawning and stretching. "My turn. Sleep, Tamatha."

"We're okay?"

"Of course we are."

Tam laid down still holding onto the staff as she drifted off to sleep.

It only a few hours later when they heard a static coming from the radio.


End file.
